


Peculiar Meetings

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humour, M/M, holes in walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Mark has an... accident which leads to him meeting his new (HOT) neighbour in an interesting way. Cue Mark's inner fangirl.





	1. Chapter Numero Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimus/gifts).



> Heelo there! Top of the morning to you, how's it all going. I hope you're having a lovely day, but if you aren't here are some internet hugs! And if you are anyway, have some hugs. Anyway this is my first fanfiction, i know right wow, so lemme know what you're thinking. If you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Have fun all my lil cinnamon rolls!

His day was not going well. Actually, that was debatable. To his raging hormones that were currently flooding through his body, sounding the alarm and ecstatically running about the place, his day was going wonderfully. But to him, his actual physical self, the one that had a brain and all that, things were _not_ going well. It had started out peaceful enough, with Mark waking up to sunlight streaming through a gap in his blinds. He'd stretched and got out of bed, walking into a few boxes full of stuff on his way to the bathroom. He'd moved in to this new apartment in New York a few days ago and hadn't been able to sort all of his stuff out yet. Mark had, of course, put away the bare necessities, like the game consoles or the fridge, but he'd left most if it for the weekend, which had jump scared hum by arriving that morning. He'd started to put things away normally that morning, and right now, Mark would like to accentuate the **normally** , because that was what he was - normal. Despite what some blushing, green haired beauties may think.

"I'm so sorry, I was just fixing something on my wall, I didn't realise how thin the wall was, or maybe it's just how heavy I am," he rambled on, his eyes flicking nervously to the green haired man in front of him to the edge of the hole in his wall he'd just created. Mark didn't even know how he'd done it, all he knew was that one moment he had been moving to the other side of the room to go and fix a painting that had gone slightly askew, and the next moment he was trying very, very hard to not get a boner at the sight of his gorgeous neighbour, soaking wet and extremely naked. The green haired man smiled at Mark and oh god no, that wasn't going to help him. Mark had to resist with all his might not to tear down the rest of that bloody wall and take that man with him on the trip he was certainly destined for to hell. _'For Christ's sake'_ Mark thought, still rambling on about something, _'you've only just met him. And you could probably  do better than talk about the time you were so heavy that the sofa broke if you're trying to make a good impression'._ The man opposite him cut in and stopped Mark's monologue, smiling a little as he did so.

"It's okay mate," he said, with surprising ease considering the only thing that was currently shielding his privates from a complete stranger was his hand. And, Mark was ashamed to admit he'd noticed, they weren't exactly... covering _it_ all. Mark nervously pulled the beanie lower over his floof as he tried to listen to the other guy over all the shouting thoughts in his head. _'He's Irish, o lawdy daedi you can put the Irish Step back into my walk any time you want sweetums'._ Mark didn't even know where that chat up line came from, it wasn't like he tried to chat up hot Irish men on a daily basis and had a stock of them, just ready to fling out at any unsuspecting passerby. "My name's Jack" the green haired man - Jack - said, extending his other hand through the hole to shake Mark's.

"Mark." he replied, reaching out to clasp Jack's extended hand. Jack grinned.

"Sorry for screaming a little earlier," he said, "it's not every day someone breaks the wall of my bathroom while I'm having a shower and then proceeds to shout 'O MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED' extremely loudly whilst hanging upside down." Mark winced slightly as his reaction was played back to him, but he couldn't help the smile that followed.

"Why don't you come over when you're, uh… clothed," Mark made some vague up and down gesture at Jack's body, "and we could maybe try this meeting again?" He asked, sort of secretly, not that secretly praying that Jack would say yes. Jack smiled at Mark and nodded his head, saying he'd come tell Mark when he was about to come over by their little window, pointing at the big hole in their wall. _'Okay'_ Mark conceded, _'maybe my day isn't that bad'.  
_ "See you then." he replied with a grin.


	2. Hot Chocolate Does Wonders

As soon as Jack left the bathroom, Mark had a mental panic flail. He span around in circles, whooshing his arms out in all manner of directions. _Oh dear god sweet Jesus on a bicycle, Hot Irish Dude is coming over right now aaaah._ Mark was just having another lovely bout of flailing when he caught sight of the pile of boxers in the middle of his room; an even more intense whoosh about took over his body as he bounced from one foot to the other.   _I'm not ready what if I mess up, the world will legit end, what if I make a really bad joke and then he thinks I'm a total dweeb, I'm a hundred percent sure that is going to happen. Holy mother of God someone swallow me. Wait not like that… unless your Jack heheheh MARK there are a pile of your boxers on the floor, move it._ Mark hurried over to pick them up and deposit them in the safety of his room. When he came back through Jack was leaning through the hole, his arms resting on the layer of the scaffolding.  
"Hi." Jack said, smiling a little.  
"Hi." Mark replied, scratching the back of his neck a little awkwardly. "Nice… clothes." _What the fuck Mark? Nice clothes?? What kind of middle aged woman are you that you're complimenting him with the passionate statement of 'Nice clothes'? You can't even see his clothes for fuck's sake!_ Luckily for Mark's sanity, Jack just laughed.  
"Thanks, thought it might be a little more suitable to actually be clothed this time." _Shame._ Mark, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, shushed his inner mind and laughed.  
"I think I have some coffee… I may have some hot chocolate somewhere, if you wanted to…" Mark trailed off because at the mention of hot chocolate Jack had screamed like an over excited child and yelled,  
"I'm there bitch!"   
Mark laughed incredulously and went to go and open the door for one extremely excited Irish man. "Hot chocolate hot chocolate hot CHOOOOCOLATE!" Jack yelled, bouncing up and down like a hamster on cocaine, before running inside in excitement.  
"Alright, alright. Calm down! Look, before we go any further, I've got to tell you..." Jack's face clouded with worry as Mark spoke. "I have to _make_ hot chocolate before you can _drink_ hot chocolate." Jack just laughed and punched Mark's arm before bounding towards the corner in Mark's apartment which sufficed as a kitchen.   
"You got me worried there." he said over his shoulder as Mark shut the door and lead Jack to the kitchen bar; he got out the cocoa and milk, and was just about to start making it when he noticed Jack staring at him.  
"Wow." Jack breathed out in a big gush. Both men immediately blushed. "I-I just wasn't expecting… _that_." Jack said, pointing at Mark's head. Or, more notably, Mark's vibrant red hair now visible because of Mark's earlier inner fangirl meltdown which had caused his beanie to fly off.  
"Oh, yeah… this." Mark said, turning back around to start making the hot chocolate. _Does Jack like it? Not that it makes any difference, duh, but if he **doesn't** like it I can always dye my hair a different colour, just to make him more comfortable of course, nothing to do with me trying to attract him or anything hehe noooooo. _  
"I see you took the same route as me then." Jack commented from behind Mark.  
"Of course. Aaaaaalll naaaaatural." Mark replied with a wink over his shoulder to Jack's smiling face. Mark would be lying if he said the sound of Jack's laugh hadn't made his insides go a bit gooey.  
"So, are you new here?" Jack asked.  
"How could you possibly have perceived that Mr Holmes?"  
"Huh, I dunno. Is it normal for you to keep your sofa sideways against a wall?"  
"It's avont guard _darling_." Mark pretended to harrumph, careful not to spill milk everywhere.  
"Oh _yah._ I see it now, the texture of the sofa so clearly compliments the utter vibe in this room." Jack commented, putting on a fake voice.  
"Oh you noticed _the_ _vibe_ too?"  
"It's fantastically prominent, this _vibe_." Jack lost the posh voice as he spoke next, sounding like an old granny. "Smells like old feet!" he proclaimed, poking Mark in the back. Both men laughed at the others antics.  
"Well, to answer your question Jack, yep, I am new here."  
"Damn." Jack said. When Mark raised an eyebrow at him he explained. "I thought maybe from your accent that you were a local around here, and could show me the ropes. Y'know? I'm new here as well, you can probably tell from the accent - it's not exactly subtle. Anyway don't want to be wondering the big bad city alone at night. I'm only small." _Holy shite balls he's made his eyes go all wide and big and wide and they're so pretty, how can anyone be this pretty, is he actually trying to kill me that's adorable._ Mark felt an immense urge to protect Jack, even if knew it was stupid.  
"You won't be alone! I'll be with you every step of the way, even when you don't want me to." Mark said with another wink. _I totally need to stop winking._  "Plus! I made you hot chocolate! This is just like signing the contract of our friendship. Cheers!" Mark said handing Jack the other mug and clinking them together.  
"Shweers" Jack mumbled through a mouthful of his drink. Mark sniggered as he watched for Jack's reaction as he drank it.  
"Oh my GOD!" Jack exclaimed after he swallowed.  
"It's a bit hot." Mark warned, a little late but Jack didn't seem to mind. Or care. Or even hear.  
"This is AMAZING! How does this taste so good? Can you get high off of hot chocolate because holy shit I feel like that should be illegal on sooo many levels. Talk about you not leaving my side, I'm not going to fucking let you leave my side with this remedy, man! Are you Jesus, because I swear to God if Jesus had just given all those lads this hot chocolate instead of all that bloody fish he would've been a lot more popular." Jack had to stop talking to take another gulp of the hot chocolate.  
"So you're a fan?" Mark grinned so widely at the sight of Jack, cheeks full to the brim with hot chocolate, nodding his head like a lunatic. "It's a recipe my grandma gave me. She told me it would help me make friends, and it looks like she wasn't wrong. Good on her, eh? She got me compared to Jesus and that is no mean feat." Mark felt like winking again, but he went for a smile at Jack instead.  
"I mean, thanks to your Grandma and all, because I actually want to marry this hot chocolate, but I don't really think you need  much help making friends. You made _me_ like you as soon as I met you, and that was actually before the hot chocolate."  
"So we're friends?" Mark asked, and Jack smiled.  
"For sure bro." They both grinned at each other over the top of their mugs, the heat steaming up their glasses, but neither cared.


	3. Weird Speeches And Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know Mark no longer has red hair, but that didn't really work so he does now. Jeeez Mark, why've you gotta go and screw up my fanfiction??

"So, seeing as we're bezzies and all now," Mark said, ignoring Jack's splutter as he laughed and inhaled hot chocolate at the same time, "we need to have a man's night out."  
"Yeah? What're you suggesting?" Jack asked when he could breathe again, looking up with interest.  
"Oh you better be ready for this. What I'm suggesting is a _marathon_. A marathon like no other." A little bit of trepidation appeared to creep into Jack's eyes but the Irishman nodded.  
"Look, Mark, I'm not really a party guy…" Jack said at the same time Mark revealed,  
"A Hunger Games movie marathon." Mark set his mug down and gave Jack a challenging stare. "Whoever falls asleep first _loses._ "  
"You're kidding." Jack stated flatly. Mark slowly shook his head, his grin widening. "You're not kidding?" Jack asked incredulously, "How can you _not_ be kidding? Oh my God, you're actually serious aren't you?" The Irish man burst out laughing. "Holy _shit_ I'm in!" He exclaimed, slapping the top of Mark's counter, causing the American to grin.  
"Good."  
"I was _not_ expecting that." Jack said through his laughs.  
"Not expecting what?"  
" _You._ To be such a fucking nerd. I thought you were going to make me go out to some strip club or something."  
"Strip club? Not really my thing." Mark smiled. "Though, we could always do that if you preferred." he teased.  
"Oh no, no, no. Hunger Games is the better option." Jack replied hurriedly.  
"I know right! We can be responsible adults _and_ immature children, at the **same time** \- what's not to love?"  
"Excellent point." Jack said, pointing one finger at Mark as he drank his hot chocolate. Mark's attention, on the other hand, had already been averted. He was fascinated by Jack's hair, couldn't get enough of the amazing strands.  
"So how come your hair _is_ that colour?" he asked Jack. Jack looked up and snorted.  
"I _dyed_ it? And here I was, thinking you were joking with the 'Aaaaalll naaatural' thing." he said, quoting Mark's joke from earlier.  
"I _was._ " Mark said with a roll of his eyes. "I _meant_ , was there any particular reason you dyed your hair.  
"Oh, you know… I just really like the colour. It's all GREEN pazzam, which is great. Seeing as I'm so short it helps me to be seen in a crowd." Both of them laughed, but Mark got the feeling Jack's was a bit forced.  
"Are you okay Jack?"  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, fine. I just… well look, the main reason my hair green is because of my boyfriend." Mark had never known his heart to sink so far so fast. "Well, ex boyfriend." And now Mark would be lying if he said his heart hadn't been picked right back up again. "Basically we had a deal. If I dyed my hair green, he'd dye his pink. So, yeah. Here it is, green. But then we broke up, and things got a bit much at home, so… that's why I'm here in New York. New York, new start, just not new hair… not yet." Jack stared into his mug.  
"I'm sorry for bringing this up Jack. I didn't realise… I'm really sorry that you two had to break up." Mark offered. _Liar._ He quickly shushed his brain, noting that he could think about Jack's availability some other time. Right now the actual man was the concern.  
"It's not your fault mate, I mean you don't even know him. It's not like he's horrible, or mistreated me or anything, we were just going our separate ways anyway. But then I got here, and I didn't know anyone, and I just felt so lonely. And I missed him… a lot."  
"Please don't tell me you drunk phone called your ex." Mark begged, one hundred percent ready to hear all the awkward details. Jack just laughed.  
"No, nothing like that you dweeb." he said, punching Mark slightly on the arm.  
"So do you still… love this ex?"  
"No. Not at all. He's a great guy, and I'll probably always _like_ him, but I don't think love was ever that big a thing. I thing I _loved_ the concept of him, the concept of having a boyfriend. But when it got around to the actual relationship stuff I chickened the fuck out."  
"Well if you like it, you shouldn't have to change it." Mark said, his attention once again averted.  
"What?" Jack was looking exceedingly confused.  
"Your _hair_ mate, not the concept stuff." Jack laughed.  
"Ah, got it. What was that about me not having to change my hair?"  
"I meant that just because you broke up with someone connected to it doesn't mean that you have to get rid of it. Or all of the connections and memories, which is something people often think they do. Anyway, I personally love it." Mark said, crouching down so that he was face to face with Jack. Jack smiled at him.  
"Well then maybe I'll keep it. I guess your right about the whole not getting rid of all of the memory thing. I dunno, it just feels like keeping it the same after all this time is like… dirty? Do you understand?" Mark nodded and considered the problem.  
"Well, you could keep the green basis for the colour of your hair, but like change the shade to something brighter. I feel like with you moving up here to the big city might make anymore change a little too much, which can get a little shitty. And with a new shade it technically _would_ be new." Mark pointed out. Jack seemed pleased with the idea.  
"New hair for a new man." The Irish man said.  
"What!?"  
"Oh! No, not like that, I'm not hitting on you or anything, don't worry. I just meant because it was your idea, and because we're friends, that you were a basically a little like the 'next man' or something."  
"Oh… is-is that what I am to you? The next man?" Mark was crestfallen, and wouldn't meet Jack's gaze. He felt Jack grab hold of his clasped hands and looked up to see their hands entwined. _Huh. Talk about bittersweet.  
_ "NO! I'm so sorry, I've messed this all up. It was meant to be funny but then it was just me being weird and now I've offended you, so I've just offended my first friend and my neighbour who can see into my shower, please don't hate me! I wouldn't be able to live with it, especially not after you've been all kind and wonderful and perfect for me. Also the fact you can get nudes at any time."  
"Jack calm down." Mark laughed slightly, looking up into Jack's big blue eyes. Mark continued." I'm sorry, I totally misunderstood what you were saying. I basically took myself a little by surprise. And I honestly haven't been perfect, or do I need to remind you of a certain _incident_ in the bathroom?" Jack laughed and relaxed, though he didn't remove his hand from Mark's, not that the American was complaining. In fact, Mark was counting his lucky stars. "Also," Mark murmured " thanks for the ideas on the nudes." This resulted in the most amazing blush all across Jack's rather spectacular face.  
"So how come your hair is red?" Jack asked, to which Mark shrugged.  
"Just testing it out. Had blue hair for a bit. Silver for a bit. Gone with red now, seeing as it's my favourite colour and all, so yeah."  
"I like the red a lot. Makes you look all cute, like a squirrel."  
"Well, I must admit, I am a fan of the green. Brings out your eyes." _Dude! That is not something that straight guys say to other straight guys! Not that either of you are straight but still... His eyes are lovely though._ Jack blushed but smiled in an adorable sort of way that made what was left of Mark's heart completely shit its self.  
"Thanks. Mark?" Jack asked tentatively, looking up at Mark with those big blue eyes of his.  
"Yeah?" _What the fuck has happened, what have I done, have I popped one of the big ones, does it smell-  
_ "I'm really glad you fell into my bathroom." Mark was taken completely by surprise. He didn't know what to say, so he settled for the truth.  
"I'm really glad I fell into your bathroom too." He replied, giving Jack's hand a squeeze. _Though for one main reason._ Mark added in his head. _I got to see you naked._ Jack laughed and Mark had the jarring realisation that he'd said that last part out loud. _Shit_.  
"Heh. What a sight" Jack mumbled, blushing slightly. Mark just took a sip from his hot chocolate to hide his massive grin from Blushy McBlush Face. _So fucking adorable._


	4. I Think Mark's Dead

Eventually Jack had to go to one of his lectures, but not before they'd set a time for their Hunger Games movie marathon. Seeing as Mark wasn't sure how long he'd be able to cope without Jack, he'd angled it to be in 2 days time, yet, to his surprise, Jack was the one who asked if they could have it that evening - a suggestion to which Mark heartily agreed, saying he'd pick up some Domino's for the event. And then Jack was gone, leaving Mark all alone in his cold and empty apartment.

Mark sighed happily and looked around him. Everything was pretty much the same as it had been when he woke up, except there were none of his pants on the floor, and there  _was_ one extremely large hole in the wall. Mark assumed he'd be paying the damage costs for that, seeing as it had largely been his fault.  _Though, it really wasn't because I was an innocent bystander. It was fate's fault, seeing as he drew me and Jack together. So yeah, get a mythical being to pay for my wall… It's going to work._ Mark decided to cover up that large hole with the framed photograph he was originally putting there, seeing as Jack might not appreciate the fact Mark had the opportunity to see him naked every morning - even if Mark certainly did. When the picture was back in place -  _shame_ \- Mark stepped back to look at it. He smiled at the photo hanging on his wall. It was of him and his friends, Bob and Wade, back home. He missed them so much. Thinking about his friends made him think about Jack again.  _Would they like him? Probably. What if Jack doesn't like them? Not like they're ever going to meet, but still…  it'd be hilarious if they did._ Shaking thoughts of his old and new friends, he looked at his phone screen. The time was around about 10.30 am, seeing as Jack had stayed for nearly an hour before having to go. They'd talked about anything and everything, and Mark had been pleasantly surprised about how well the two of them had gotten on together. He'd been joking about the best friend stuff, but he actually believed that if they kept on spending the amount of time together that they were planning on, then they probably  _would_  be best friends.  _Even if I want it to be more._

Mark was pacing around his newly decorated living room.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the first Hunger Game's title screen flitting across the TV's screen over and over. The music had started to stress him out, so he'd ended up muting it, but now he was just pacing around in silence with only his thoughts to keep him company. Jack was meant to be arriving in half an hour, and Mark was 100% sure that he was _not_ ready. Thoughts were racing through his mind at a speed that could rival that one really fast X-men, mainly because… that one X-men was really fast. _Stop thinking about fucking X-Men Mark! Are you sure there aren't any more pairs of your fucking underwear on the floor this time?_ Mark already knew the answer to that, seeing as he'd checked moments before, but he looked again anyway. _And how am I looking? Perfectly kissable hopefully._ Mark went to the bathroom mirror to check. _Sooo fuckable_ he thought with a small laugh at himself, then slipped on a bar of soap and fell face first on the floor. He groaned and flopped his hand onto the tiled floor. That's when he heard the knocking. He groaned again, then pushed himself up. More knocks. Mark staggered over to his apartment door, caressing his hurting nose with one hand, and opening it with the other. No one was there.  
"Wha?" Was all Mark could formulate. He slowly leant out into the hallway and looked both left and right, but he still couldn't see anyone. _Am I hallucinating?_ Mark wondered. There wasn't really enough time for anyone to run away unless they were that really fast X-man he'd been thinking about earlier. _Jesus christ Mark, stop thinking about X-men that you can't remember the names of_ he thought with a sigh as he closed the door. Maybe he was just tired. As it was halfway back to being sealed, Mark heard more knocks on his door. He slammed it open and it crashed loudly against the wall, but no one was there. Mark was seriously creeped out.  
"Mark? a wary muffled voice called out. _Okay I'm certainly hearing things_ he thought as he ran out into his hallway _._ "Mark, are you okay? Can you come to the hole please? Just so I know you're not being savagely raped and kidnapped by strangers on the internet." There were more hurried knocks this time, and Mark hung his head in shame as he realised who it was.  
"I'm coming Jack." he called out, hoping his friend could hear him. He walked over to the photo he'd hung on the wall earlier, and placed it on the floor. The Irish man's eyes immediately appeared, filled with concern and worry.  
"Are you okay, what happened I was knocking and nothing happened so I knocked again and there was this huge CRASH and then I convinced myself you were being brutally murdered and I was about to come and save you and be your knight with shining armour JESUS CHRIST, what the fuck happened to your nose." Jack reeled his words off, shocking Mark into silence. Jack was tenderly holding Mark's face in between his hands and and staring with alarm at Mark's bleeding nose.  
"Nothing to worry about Jack." Mark assured the green head, blushing a little. Jack's eyes flicked up to his immediately, which only served to intensify Mark's blush.  
" _Nothing to worry about?"_ Jack mimicked. "Mark, you're bleeding!" Mark laughed and resisted the urge he had to tilt his head a little so that his face was leaning on Jack's hand.  
"It doesn't hurt. I'm fine… though, I may need a little cure."  
"A little cure? What are you talking about?  
"Your immediate ass over here is my cure. Seeing as I fell over for you and everything." Mark pointed out. _Not technically a lie, I **did** fall over because I wanted to look gorgeous for him. Not that any of that effort matters now, he's staring at my nose not my lips.  
_"That is **not** what I thought you were going to say." Jack laughed, causing the American to smile.  
"What did you think I was going to say?" he asked.  
"Well," Jack said, his arms dropping from Mark's face, causing Mark to frown a little at the loss. "I _thought_ you were going to stop at 'You're immediate ass'." Jack laughed again, and Mark almost had a heart attack about how good that sounded and how a-fucking-dorable his neighbour was _HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHITE BALLSEE AAAAH YES YOUR IMMEDIATE ASS WOULD BE GREAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH._ Mark brain went into auto drive and he couldn't stop it, not that he especially wanted to.  
"Thought or hoped?" He asked Jack, looking into his eyes which made his insides go all gooey. Jack tilted his head in contemplation, a slight smile playing on his lips. He finally looked back at Mark, shrugged, and said  
"A little bit of both. Unlock the door will you hun, I'm coming round now." Mark decided he'd died right then and there on that very spot.


	5. Shitty Prep Talks

_Oh holy mother fucking Jesus on a bicycle, what the actual fuck._ Mark's thoughts were shit bombing each other at break neck speed, each one hollering over the other to be heard. Mark slid down the wall and sat with his back against it, wheezing slightly. _Did Jack just say he hoped I wanted his ass?_ _And did he call me HUN? I mean there's a whole lot of **yes** as the answer to both of those but holy mother of Aunt Mabeline does he actually want to kill me. _Mark was brought out of his inner break down by three knocks on the door. Groaning, he decided he wouldn't question Jack and maybe hope that the green haired man would call him hun, or… other things again in the very near future.  
"Well, here you have it." Jack said when Mark opened the door. "My immediate ass." He grinned at Mark's blush and pushed past the other man into the apartment. "It's really nice in here." Jack said approvingly, nodding his head as he went over to the breakfast bar.  
"I thought we had the same room?" Mark questioned. Jack shook his head and smiled.  
"I guess we do, but still – not really. Maybe it just feels cold or lonely, but it's kind of dull in mine. I much prefer it here." he added with a smile. Mark couldn't help but grin some more at his neighbour's confession.  
"It’s not really that cosy here – but it isn’t lonely. I've just taped a shit ton of random things up on the wall, for example, cow." Mark said, pointing at a drawing of a cow Bob had done for him three years ago. Mark still didn't know why, but it made him smile all the same. Jack let out an incredulous laugh upon sight of the poorly drawn animal and nodded his head.  
"Indeed. Up and coming artist are you?"  
" _Lord_ no, I'm shite at art. But my friend Bob drew that for me, and yes he really is a true artiste."  
"And why, may I ask, did Bob draw you that?"  
"Well, he told me it was a portrait of me, and that he was the next Van Gogh. Chance of a lifetime he said."  
"I see."  
"It wasn't, in case you were wondering." Mark added. Jack looked at him in confusion.  
"It wasn’t a cow?"  
"It wasn't the chance of a lifetime. He's drawn me farmyard animals many times, I've got a whole stack of them at home. There was a gruesome fight about who I took, but the cow _is_ the best one."  
“A deadly fight between the cow and the sheep I presume?”  
“The sheep _dog_ I think you’ll find.”  
"Oh, I am so sorry for my mistake. A farmer is he?"  
"What, the dog? No, no... pretty sure he’s just a dog.”  
“I meant your friend ya doofus.”  
“ Oh. No, actually a banker."  
"You're kidding." Jack stated, grinning. Mark shook his head.  
"Happiest banker alive. Funniest too, no doubt. Even if he is shit at drawing."  
"What does he look like?" Jack asked. He and Jack went over to where the photo that had been covering the hole was. Mark hoisted it up and pointed at Bob.  
"Monsieur Boner, at your service. Or rather, Monsieur _Boneh_."  
"What?" Jack asked even though he was laughing a bit.  
"I really don't know. He's a bit of an odd one that Bob."  
"Who's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the other man in the picture.  
"Oh, that's Wade. Long time friend. Knew him in elementary… dear lord that was ages ago. Anyway, we got in trouble together all the time for pulling stupid pranks and jokes on everyone in high school, fun stuff like that. Bob was always the smart one that would save our asses in the exams. Quite the trio, aren't we?" Jack smiled and nodded. "What're you thinking about?" Mark asked him softly, noticing the slightly vacant expression in the other’s eyes. Jack turned to face him with a smile and shrugged.  
"Just about how happy you all look. It's cute." Mark had blushed.  
"Well!" he said brightly, putting the photo down. "Enough about my friends, who were yours?" Jack shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I dunno. And I wouldn't want to bore you anyway." he said, to which the American shook his head vehemently.  
"Not a good enough answer Jackaboy! You listened to me talk about those two flanges, now let me hear about yours."  
"Flanges?" Jack asked, looking confused at the term.  
"It's an affectionate term for idiot, ya flange" Mark said, punching Jack lightly on the arm.  
"I really don't know Mark." The red head shot Jack a warning glare. "Alright, alright… uh I guess Felix, Sam, and Marzia would be the people I hung out with."  
"See! You're already doing better than me - you have three friends, I only have two. And I'm not entirely sure both of them still like me." Mark said with a grin. "Who's Felix?"  
"He's a Swede… transfer student that decided to stay. He'd probably like you and Wade a lot. Got into trouble at school for bunking and swearing, but he's super funny and actually kinda sweet. Uhm, he's doing a course on technology design in Brighton so that he can become a game designer." Mark let out a soft 'whoa' under his breath. Jack grinned, "I know right. I was gonna go to Brighton with him, Marzia and Sam but then… well, I didn’t."  
"Was Sam your, uh, boyfriend?" Mark asked tentatively, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.  
"Yeah." Jack said with a sigh. “I don’t know, me and him being together always felt so right. Marzia and Felix are together, and me and Sam were so close anyway, we decided to go out. Maybe we mistook our small crushes for love. To be honest, it was way to convenient – all of us to be together forever. And I don’t think I ever loved him, I just _wanted_ to love him – you know?” Mark nodded, then shook his head.  
“I’ve never been, or believed myself to be in love. Guess that makes us some real love experts huh?” Mark said, trying to lighten the mood. Jack smiled, but it was a sad one.  
“I guess.” Mark hated how sad the man looked. He honestly wanted to protect him with his life at that moment. Jack being sad in Mark’s presence just would not do.  
“Look, Jack.” He said, grabbing Jack’s shoulders and turning them until they were facing each other. “Maybe you did love him, yeah, how about that? But maybe you didn’t. You made the right choice moving on – you can’t be with your high school crush forever you know. It just doesn’t work out, that’s not the way you should live.” Jack didn’t look convinced, but he nodded which Mark took as a good sign. “And, and and and, if you were still with _him,_ you wouldn’t be here with _me._ And I want you here Jack, I really do like you. Look, I don’t know who you’d prefer out of the two of us, but it’s me who’s here right now. And if at some time you decide against me being here, and you don’t want to be friends with me, then okay. I’ll move out of the picture, let you get on with your life – I won’t blame you, nor Sam. But let’s assume we’re together, okay? Like in the whole, ‘we’re gay and we fuck each other’ kind of way. Now, if at anytime in our ‘relationship’ you think that Sam _is_ the one you want to be with, then that is okay. I’m not going to let you go without you knowing how much I love you, but I’m still going to let you go if that’s what you actually want. I don’t think Sam is the one, but then again _I_ may not be the one. But Sam _is not here_ , and he will not be here unless you want him to be here. So it’s your choice as to whether you move on or not, but look at me, all sad and lonely. I’m your boyfriend, but I don’t want to be dating a guy who isn’t sure if they love me or not. You see where I’m going with this? Okay, I’ve got one last selling point Jack, you ready? _I_ can see into your bathroom any time of the day.” Mark finished his little prep rant with a huge goofy grin at Jack, and Jack didn’t have any choice but to laugh.  
“You’re really great and really shit at motivational talks, I just want you to know that.” Jack told him, laughing. Mark smiled warmly.  
“I consider it one of my many qualities.” He replied, dragging Jack closer and enveloping him in a hug.


	6. Oh. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits... woah. That's like 1000 x the amount of friends I have, and that 1 friend is just myself

"Hey! We haven't ordered the pizza yet!" Mark exclaimed, pulling away from the hug slightly so that he could drag Jack over to the couch with him as he bounced along like an excited bunny.  
"I've never seen someone so excited about pizza before." Jack said through his laughs as he watched Mark belly flop onto his couch. The American in question looked at Jack with utter astonishment.  
" _What?_ B-b-but… it's pizza!" Mark cried. Jack laughed again and flopped himself onto Mark's stomach, causing the lower man to let out a loud _oof_.  
" _Precisely._ " Jack replied, ignoring the lovely blush that had covered Mark. "It _is_ just pizza after all."  
"Oh FUCK no!" Mark yelled, sitting up so suddenly that Jack had to grab hold of Marks shirt to keep himself from falling over. This also caused Jack to slip down a little bit, causing Mark to be painfully aware that his gorgeous neighbour was literally _sitting on his lap oh fuck YEAH hallelujah don't get a boner._ Mark honestly couldn't help the images that flooded his brain, and, lord save him, he didn't exactly want to.  
"Uh." He articulately said, trying extremely hard to keep his eyes from straying down to Jacks lips which were in perfect kissing distance. 

It didn't work.

His gaze lowered without his control, and then flicked back up immediately. Jack was staring at him, unmoving. In fact if anything he seemed to be leaning down towards Mark which was everything YES in the Americans opinion. He started to move up but then Jack was moving away to get Mark's laptop and the American was left feeling extremely confused.    
"The pizza?" Jack prompted, and Mark swore he was going to die right then and there when Jack did the fucking _smile_ and _squirmed_ in Marks lap. It was all Mark could do not to let out the loudest moan humanly possible like a porn star. When he arose, Mark resolutely decided _not_ to look at Jack anymore, seeing as the gorgeous man was still on his lap, and instead concentrate on food. _Yes, FOOD! Food is good, food doesn't turn me on, excellent. Unless that food is whipped cream, and that whipped cream is on Jack's body… Jack's **naked** body OH SHIT NO I'm ordering pizza, aren't I? Yes. So let's forget about that idea… maybe save it for later though.  _

"So what pizza are you thinking? _"_ Jack asked Mark, looking at the screen as the Domino's menu flicked up.  
"Uh, I dunno." _Whipped cream would be a good starter… if you would be my main course._ "How about an American and a Meat Fantasy?" he went with, ignoring his brain's suggestion. "Wait, are you a vegetarian?" he asked Jack, causing the green haired man to laugh.  
"Oh **lord** no." Jack replied, shaking his head. "I love bacon way too much."  
"Ah, good. I like a bit of meat on my man." Mark said, honestly not sure where it came from but his brain really wasn't working because Jack's aftershave smelt so damn good, especially when Jack leaned forward to look at the screen and Mark's nose was practically **forced** into his neck. _Um, SIR?  Could you control your fucking PORN here, I am an innocent bystander, I don't need all your heavenly smelling shit and good looking face and pretty lips UP IN MY GRILL, uh uh no thank you… well, yes thank you please if you don't mind keep doing that because you smell really good.  
_ "I'm not sure whether to be more offended that you just called me fat or your man." Jack said, grinning at Mark's laptop screen and poking the other man in the arm.  
"I never called you _fat_ , and I would like to point out that _you_ are the one that sat in _my_ lap." Mark replied haughtily, priding himself on his restraint. Jack turned to face him, their noses touching.  
"True." he said. "But what was I to do? There you were all squirmy and cute - I just _had_ to sit on you."  
_Oh. Shit._


	7. Wholesome Pizza Ordering

"Yes to the American, but I must say I am a fan of barbecue." Jack proposed, acting as if nothing had happened. Mark could only stare, a mantra of _what the fuck_ playing through his head.  
"Uh… Really?" Mark asked, not really sure where this conversation was headed.  
"What? Something wrong with barbecue?" Jack asked him suspiciously.  
"Uh, no?" Mark replied, honestly just really confused but hating the offended look on Jack's face. So, he brightly replied "No! Not at all! In fact I love barbecue, barbecue is great, why did I not think of barbecue ha ha silly me let's get some barbecue, and then put barbecue sauce on to it that sounds like a good idea." Mark eventually ran out of breath, but not before he'd clicked on the barbecue pizza for Jack.  
_What the ever loving fuck Mark you hate barbecue you estranged flamingo_ his mind reminded him, but he chose to ignore it, favouring Jack's sweet laugh.  
"Barbecue it is." the Irishman replied, with a shrug and a smile. "You really are enthusiastic about pizza aren't you?"  
"Yeah" Mark said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, what can I say? It's just one of my many fabulous qualities."  
Jack just laughed and selected more food for them to eat.   
"Maaark" Jacks voice interrupted Marks thought train as he debated the pros and cons of chicken strippers in his mind.  
"Yeah?" Mark asked.  
"Where are your mugs?"  
"Oh, I'll come show you." Mark replied, getting off his couch to lead the way.  _This is way too fucking wholesome and cutesy. But I love it... shit.  
_ "They're just in that cupboard" Mark said pointing up at one of the storage units by the sink.   
"Ah cheers."  he heard Jack say as the American turned around and started rummaging through his fridge. A moment later he heard a low groan coming from Jack, closely followed up by a "Maaaaaark." Mark tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from laughing as he turned around and saw Jack attempting to reach to the top shelf and failing miserably. "I can't reach." Jack pouted, before poking Mark in the chest as he crossed the room. "Your fault." he mumbled, practically  _into_ Mark's chest as the American reached over him to get the mugs. Mark laughed softly as he carefully brought them down, mindful of the fact that if one were to slip out of his grasp it would be landing right on Jack's head.   
"How, exactly, is it my fault?" he asked Jack, amused.   
"You're the one that put them there!" Jack pointed out as if to say "You clearly knew my height and put that shelf there out of spite!"   
"I did not put those mugs on that shelf with the thought process of 'Jack can't reach up that high', it was a shelf that  _I_ can reach, and it is a shelf which looked like it could hold some mugs."  
"Excuses, excuses" Jack tutted, taking the mugs from Mark and going to put them on the table. "You just can't admit to yourself that your thoughts are constantly on me."  
"Oh, I think I can readily admit to that." Mark flirted. Jack momentarily stopped, but he didn't turn and resumed walking to the table.  
"Glad to hear you're not in denial then."  
"Why would I deny myself the pleasure of you in my thoughts?"   
"Why would you deny yourself the  _pleasure_ indeed." Jack replied as he bent to put the mugs on the table, voice laden with innuendo. Mark blushed but couldn't help the snort that escaped at his friends blatant flirting.  _Bit more than friend_ his thoughts supplied but Mark ignored them as he made his way over to the couch Jack was sitting on.


	8. SnuggwleTime

They were halfway through the first movie when Mark noticed it. And by _it_ he meant _**Jack**_ slowly inching closer. Jack's excuses were normally that he had to grab some more pizza, and by doing so he forgot his place so that when he sat back down he was miraculously closer to Mark...not that Mark was complaining about this. The awkward thing was Mark had been doing it too, and had only just realised what was happening. _Ah shit_ he thought, _I've bollocked myself up good and proper. Wait, what if he's not doing it on purpose? What if him moving closer is legit a mistake? Or what if my legs are like crazily  ong so that every time I stand up I move loads but I never notice because I'm like Peter Parker, and he's all like heck yeah I'm just a normal dude living the life with my gdaddy but then he's like BAM with the spider bod yo, that's what happens with me and the legs they just grow when I stand up and they move me further along the sofa than I expect and Jack is all like WHAAA? And then I say real long legs bro amiright-_  
A strangled cry escape Jack's lips and Mark's head snapped to him in concern so fast Mark was worried Jack would have to watch out for flying dismembered heads left right and centre. _Well, not really left right and centre because I've only got the one head, that's right I ain't no murderous dog in any of the Harry Potters series take that voldypants._  
"Jack? Are you okay?" Mark asked in concern. Jack had a tear rolling down his cheek as he pointed at the screen. _What? Has the telly switched off? Is he scared of the big bad blue screen? Ohh... That chick's gone and died... Well shit. That's rather a large hole she's got there....oh...not like that though I don't know maybe hehehhe fuuuuck there's a crying man next to me._  
"Here, have some pizza." Mark said, placing an arm around Jack and bringing him a piece of pizza. Jack huddled into Mark's body, pressing his face against the others chest as the American made soothing noises into Jack's hair.  
"It's okay, it's okay, she's only a little bit dead. And look that nice tall girl is covering her with flowers, better hope she doesn't have hay fever that could be unfortunate." Okay, maybe Mark wasn't being _that_ soothing, but at least he was trying. And it looked like it was working - he could feel Jack vibrate against his arm as Jack laughed. Or maybe he was just crying more... Mark continued to talk on though, basically just monologuing to Jack.  
"Jack, look at this. 100% this pizza has erectile dysfunction. Seriously though, why is it so fucking floppy. Surely pieces of pizza are not meant to be this floppy. I feel like that's not right, I really do. This piece of pizza should be an upstanding citizen... Or an upstanding penis gettit hhehgegh." Jack laughed and Mark could feel it, what with the way Jack was curled into his body. As soon as Mark realised how close Jack was he suddenly found the floppy bit of pizza less interesting. He flung the food back on the table and circled Jack with both arms, almost as if he were protecting Jack from what was happening on screen. The immense amount of warmth that spread through his body when Jack snuggled into him was not okay. It just wasn't.


	9. Mark loses his shit when it concerns soufflés

Mark wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, or how he was so warm. He was only sure of three things.  
The first- his neck felt like thousands of ants were pin pricking him out of existence. Mark suspected he had a neck crick.  
The second - Mark, being the clever boy he is, had at some point fallen asleep on the sofa. That wonderful decision had lead to him having back ache worse than something pretty bad but not too bad that hurts... his brain wasn't really working enough to come up with a good metaphor.  
And third, he could not move.  
Now, in his tired state, the thing Mark was the most worried about was the back ache, not , as you or I might have guessed, the apparent paralysation. It wasn't until Mark felt the thing move that he gave the fact any real thought.  
_Shit. There's something moving on top of me. That can't be good. Did I get a dog? I've always wanted a dog. Maybe I got a dog._ Mark glanced down to see if he had, in fact, purchased a dog, only to have to do a double take at the sight. _Definitely not a dog. He'd look quite cute as a cat though.... Halloween idea to the hells yeah. However, I can absolutely assure all authorities the thing atop me is distinctly un-dog-like. And by that I mean it's human. I probably shouldn't call Jack 'it'. I assume that's very offensive...who knows. Well, Jack probably._ Almost as if the thought itself triggered him, Jack moved; that's when reality shoved itself up marks arse full throttle. Jack was lying on top of him. **JACK**! The bloody heartthrob angel of a man who Mark maybe had a tiny, very discreet, absolutely fucking massive crush on. That Jack. _Not that I know any other Jacks. But still... Jack . I quite like the name Jack actually. He could be some kind of assassin with a name like that. Wait...is he an assassin? I sure hope not. That could make our relationship very difficult. He would be late from home all the time - what if my soufflés were to get cold? Then what ever will I do? O Jack you bloody soufflé ruiner. If only I'd known the flaws before committing to a long lasting relationship._ Mark sighed aloud and wrapped his arm more securely around Jack's body before his eyes widened.  
_Holy shit. What the actual fuck just happened? Was I worrying about soufflés? Of all the things to be worrying about when a literal manangel is lying on top of you. Is manangel a word? Probably, knowing the urban dictionary. Right. I need to stop thinking about Shakespeare and whether anyone ever threw a soufflé at him, and concentrate on moving. But Jack is so warm...and if I move I might wake him. Aww look at his little face._ Jack had snuggled himself further into Mark's chest, causing a loose strand of hair to slip out onto his face. Mark smiled, after all, he is only human, and reached out gently to tuck it back behind jacks ear. Mark was completely ready for the warm feeling flowing through his body without consent, but what he wasn't expecting (and he really really wasn't expecting this) was for Jacks eyes to fitter open in bewilderment and stare at him, all gorgeous and everything. _Oh. Shit_ was the only response Mark could formulate as he stared into Jacks blue eyes. And then Mark was pretty sure he'd die right then and there because Jack  _smiled_ and everything was fine.  
"Morning" Jack murmered.  
"Morning" Mark eloquently replied.  
"I feel like I should kiss you or something." Jack joked as he stretched and got off the sofa, leaving a very confused, very bewildered Mark on the sofa behind him.


	10. I Do Not Have A Crush On Jack

"Maybe you should." Mark found himself saying as he flopped himself over onto his side and snuggled back into a cushion there.  
"So adorable" he heard Jack say before he heard a faint whooshing sound and then the feeling of perfect lips placed on his cheek… and then they were gone and Mark couldn’t formulate words. “Hey Mark?” All Jack got in reply was a groan as Mark’s brain felt like it was having a fucking seizure inside his head. “Can I use your shower? It’s just it’s here and all, and my bathroom’s got a _hole_ in it thanks to this random _weirdo_.” Mark half smiled seeing as one side of his face was deep into his sofa cushion and nodded without really thinking about it, heard Jack’s “thanks” and then fell asleep again to the dreamworld of Jack. Mark’s heart had stuttered to a stop when Jack had opened his eyes earlier. He just physically could not understand the eyes _._ No sane man, gay or nay, would be able to look away from those gorgeous blue orbs. They sparkled - they _sparkled -_ and unless Mark had gone to heaven _#no_ then he was pretty sure it was against the law for anyone’s eyes to sparkle that much in slight morning light in a mortal realm. _But honestly how do his eyes sparkle. Like, I know he’s an angel and all that, but still. Might as well call him Jackus, son of Jesus. Oh wait no that sounds like jackass heheh._ Yet the eyes weren’t the only thing incredible about Jack. His smile - perfect in Mark’s opinion - made Mark’s head go fuzzy and little tendrils coil in his gut.

He reawoke on the floor with his back pressed against the edge of the sofa. Groaning, Mark got up to make some coffee and try and get his brain in gear. _Why the hell was I on the floor? I thought I was on the sofa with Jack. Hey - I slept practically in the same bed as Jack. Excellent._ The coffee machine stopped pouring coffee and Mark took his cup back to the sofa he’d slept next to. As soon as he sat down he remembered how uncomfortable it’d been sleeping there, his mind apparently having not moved away from the subject of Jack.  _Where’s Jack now? He probably had a class. Ah shit, when’s my lecture? Oh, not until three. Phew. I just had a fucking heart attack. And more of a heart attack then Demi Lovato with that stupid song. What was it called? Oh yeah, Heart Attack. Kind of obvious. I need a shower._

Mark slowly walked to his shower, sipping his coffee and figuring out how soon was socially acceptable for him to go and find Jack. When he got there he looked about in confusion. The floor was wet. _Have I had a leak? No…. I bet Jack just had a little difficulty with the tap. No idea how he managed to get water_ **_everywhere_ ** _but hey ho, he’s Irish, what can you do. Probably shocked that the sun exists. Just needed to feel at home I suppose, thought he’d break the tap and get some rain going. I’ll buy him a rain machine for his birthday, that’ll cheer him up._ Pushing the wet floor out of his mind and deciding to focus instead on Jack, Mark stepped into the shower.

His mind had been wandering a little bit, mainly focusing on Jack with a certain lack of clothes, not really with Mark’s consent, when Mark felt something stir. His groin was tightening. _Shit._ Mark had a boner. He couldn’t even remember what exactly he’d been thinking, other than something about Jack, and now here he was, with a boner. _Well… this is interesting. I mean, it’s wrong. But it’s not_ **_that_ ** _wrong. Okay, it is pretty wrong. I’ll just get out of the shower. I won’t talk to Jack all day Maybe I’ll even talk to that nice girl in my lecture who keeps on patting my arms. I do not have a crush on Jack……_


	11. Towels... And Then Some Confusion.... And Then More Towels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Mark's point of view. The next chapter is from Jack's point of view (I know two chapters in one day, exciiiting), with his thoughts, and the two chapters coincide with each others timings. Sorry if that was confusing, just read it and you'll get the gist.

Mark ignored... _it_ , and it went away soon enough. He got out, dried himself off and decided he should probably put some clothes on and then see about fixing his wall. Sighing, Mark went to his bedroom to grab some clothes but as he entered the room, he had to stop from seeing a still slightly wet towel on his floor. He looked down at himself, wondering if he’d majestically thrown his own towel off like a cape and then forgotten he’d done that but no… his towel was still attached securely around his waist. Mark was just confused about everything this morning, and to top it all off there was a knock on his door. Groaning, he decided he’d just have to answer the door in his towel and hope that it wasn’t an elderly neighbour on the other side. There was another knock on the door.   
“Coming!” Mark yelled out huskily, hitching his skirt of a towel up as he strode across the living room. He yanked open the door, nearly hitting himself in the face, and stared at none other than Jack.   
“Oh...uh...hi!” Jack squeaked, looking anywhere other than Mark’s incredulous face… and his towelled lower half. “Just thought I’d drop by, see how you were doing. Sorry I left in such a hurry, you may have fallen back asleep, but I had a ‘help cafe’ thing, it was pretty shit to be honest, I’d much rather have spent time with you and I’m sorry if I caused you confusion with the towel, I just needed one so I used the first one I saw, and would you like to get breakfast with me?” Jack ran off in one big long stream of words. _I can’t process this. What is he saying. Ah, it doesn’t matter he looks so adorable when he’s flustered. He’s still talking. Need coffee. Need coffee. Need coffee._ Jack was looking at Mark expectantly out in the hallway, but the American barely noticed him. A still slightly soggy Mark turned around and slowly wandered back into his flat, leaving the door wide open with the clear invitation for Jack to follow him in so that  Mark could be permitted to stare at him a bit more. Mark headed over to his coffee machine and set it for espresso, not noticing Jack’s tentative “Mark?” behind him. _All I need is the coffee. Then I can understand that man’s pace a little better. Jesus christ, he goes a mile a minute._  
“Mark what’s wrong?”   
“Coffee.” Mark said in what he thought was an all inclusive answer, staring hard at the machine in an attempt to make it go faster.   
“Uh, yes please?” _What? Yes please to what? There must be some conversation I’m not following here._ Mark just slowly nodded to make it seem like he understood.   
“Mark?” _He keeps on repeating my name. Why does he do that? I may be tired but I haven’t lost my memory. LordyMcShawdy maybe_ **_Jack’s_ ** _forgotten my name! That’s it. I’ve got it. Jack’s forgotten my name and he’s repeating it to see if I respond._ Mark grinned, very proud of himself for being able to enter Jack’s mind and read his thoughts. _Now I can comfort him. Man, I am one good friend._ Mark slowly turned to Jack, as he was still having a bit of difficulty moving and looked him straight in the eye. His grin was starting to hurt a bit as he’d been holding it so long, but he kept it up for Jack’s sake. _He doesn’t seem happy. In fact he looks scared. Why is he scared? Is it my smile?_ Mark quickly dropped the smile from his lips but that only served to make Jack look more frightened.   
“Mark?” _At least he’s getting the name right._ “Are you... okay? Is it about the towel? Because I know some people are really attached to their towels but I thought you wouldn’t mind if I used it because you’re such a nice guy. I’m super sorry. I’ll never touch your towel again- no, I’ll never even _look_ at your towel again. And I’ll buy you a new one, and...” Jack kept on talking about Mark and towels, and Mark was just so baffled at everything about this man that he turned around again and picked up his mug of coffee. He sipped it meditatively, relaxing as it made its way through his body and woke him up, his brain _finally_ turning on.   
“Now what’s all this about a towel?” he asked Jack, smiling.   
“I’m sorry I used your towel.” Jack said shamefacedly, cheeks burning. “I didn’t realise how much they meant to you, and I-”   
“My towels? How much my _towels_ meant to me?"   _This man is_ **_off_ ** _his rocker._   
“Yes… And I’m really sor-”   
“What happened to my towels?” _Okay, I thought the coffee was helping but I’m still really confused. I’m in a towel aren’t I? O lord has it fallen off?_ Mark speedily looked down at his torso. _Nope. Still there. Everything’s covered._   
“I used it.”   
“You used my towel?”   
“Yes? I’m really reall-”   
“Wait. You used my _towel_?” Mark asked, incredulous that that’s what Jack was upset about. Jack whitened incredibly and squeaked.   
“Please don’t kill me!”   
“Why the fuck would I kill you? Jack? What’s going on?”   
“I used your towel!” Jack sobbed. “I used your towel and now I’m gonna die.”   
_What the actual fuck is going on?_


	12. Curse You And Your Towel Loving Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just in case you didn't read the note from last chapter, here it is again: This chapter is the same events as last chapter, just told through Jack's eyes because I thought that'd be a fun thing to do. Basically I just wanted to confuse everyone some more.

Jack raced up his stairs to the hallway he and Mark lived on. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so eager to see Mark, but here he was, legging it up flights just to get to feel the warmth that seemed to be Mark’s energy bubble. He supposed he _should_ be nervous; he’d left Mark’s room in a bit of a state, and he’d need to apologise for that before popping the **big** question. ‘Will you go to breakfast with me?’ he practiced to himself, wondering if Mark would get that it was a date. Jack wasn’t too worried about Mark being straight, what with the way he’d acted earlier. The whole checking him out thing was a bit of a clue in the general scheme of things. As Jack reached the door he stopped outside to take a breath, the number 52 staring at him as he tried to regain control of his racing heart. Jack slowly knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. Jack tensed and knocked again, listening for movement inside. _This is the right flat isn’t it?_  
“Coming!” he heard Mark yell and he laughed quietly at the image of Mark tripping over their left over pizza boxes on the floor. _I wonder if he knows its me. Would that make him come quicker?_ Jack’s heart fluttered at the thought of Mark coming quicker just for him. Just as he was about to call a ‘It’s Jack’ to test his hypotheses, the door swung open, and Mark appeared… along with his naked torso and a towel hanging on his hips. _I mean he’s not decent but neither are the thoughts running through my head my god I need Jesus._ That dip at Mark’s hip line wasn’t good for anyone’s sanity Jack thought as he tried extremely hard not to stare. He gulped audibly and blushed as he looked up into Mark’s brown eyes. _He looks kind mad, and he’s breathing kinda heavily. I mean I guess that’s what you get when you speed run out of a shower. I should say something. He’s staring at me, and his face is too gorgeous to formulate sentences._  
“Oh...uh...hi!” Jack squeaked, looking anywhere other than Mark’s gorgeous face… and his toweled lower half. _Real smooth Jack, real smooth. He’s glaring, say something more. Explain yourself! Now’s the big chance._ “Just thought I’d drop by, see how you were doing. Sorry I left in such a hurry, you may have fallen back asleep, but I had a help cafe thing, it was pretty shit to be honest, I’d much rather have spent time with you and I’m sorry if I caused you confusion with the towel, I just needed one so I used the first one I saw, and would you like to get breakfast with me?” He ran off in one long stream of words. _Is he pissed about the towels? I bet he’s really pissed about the towels. I didn’t think he would’ve minded that I used his towel but hey ho here we are, he hates me now about the towels. I can’t believe I asked him out after a rant about towels! Why am I_ ** _still_** _apologising about the towels? No one can love towels that much surely. I should probably stop talking while I still can, wait for a response. Man he looks mad. He won’t even look at me!_ Jack was looking at Mark expectantly out in the hallway, but the American barely noticed him. He just flat out blanked Jack, turned his back on him and entered the flat. _Uhhh. What the fuck. How can a man care that much about his towels? I mean it’s cute but also accept my goddamn apology! He left the door open. Should I enter? I should enter. Bur what if he’s luring me in to be eaten or killed? Like in the spider and the fly when that spider just goes around eating all the pretty insects and they’re all like noooo and he’s all like dayuuum and - I should enter._ When Jack entered, Mark still had his back facing Jack. He was standing over something that was making a weird noise. _I’m going to die I’m going to die. That is definitely a chainsaw. All I did was borrow a towel and now I’m getting chainsawed to death. Oh why didn’t I just stay in Ireland? We were_ ** _civilised_** _back there, we could use someone’s towel and then_ ** _drink_** _ourselves to death, no need for any_ ** _chainsaws_** _to be involved._ Jack tentatively asked “Mark?” to try and get his attention. No response. _Oooooooh he mad. He madder than a mad cow seeing a field o’ grass for the first time and that’s pretty gosh darn mad._ “Mark what’s wrong?” There was silence for a minute, and then Mark simply asked  
“Coffee?” as if nothing were wrong. But Jack could see that his jaw was clenched and he was trying very hard not to look at the Irishman.  
“Uhm. Yes please?” Jack asked, wondering if that was the right answer or not. He _could_ go for some coffee after all. Mark still did not turn around, he just nodded slowly. _He still hasn’t answered what’s wrong. Is he just really super pissed off at the towels? Maybe his mum died. At least he’s not coming after me with a chainsaw… better count my blessings I guess._  
“Mark?” Jack tried again, desperate to salvage what was left of their friendship. _He’s not responding to anything I do...does he really hate me that much? Maybe that was his mum’s towel… and now that his mums dead… omygod I ruined a family heirloom! How could I? And now I must pay the price with the ruination of our friendship. Why won’t he move? Or at least tell me about his mum. Then I could console him without having to reveal that I am quite literally sherlock holmes. It is tough being as smart as I am, but it is a cursed gift I suppose._ Mark slowly turned around to face Jack. He was grimacing and looking Jack dead straight in the eye… he looked like he could murder someone. Jack’s face fell in horror as he looked at the mess of the man in front of him. _The mess of the man that_ ** _I_** _created with that one fateful move of a towel. O woe is me! Now I must die at the hands of a coffee machine. Curse you towel!_ Mark’s grimace dropped and Jack was even more scared to the extent he felt sick. _Oh my god. I am actually going to die here. He honestly looks like he’s gonna kill me. Should I make a run for it? No use, he’d catch me. Plus where would I run_ ** _to_** _? He knows where I live, and he also has a way in without a key. Has this been a whole ploy just to kill me? That’s what happens when you move to America. Someone breaks down your bathroom wall, you use their towel, their mum dies, and then they murder you. Happens all the time. Should I try and bargain for my life? I kinda think I should…._ “Mark? Are you okay? You don’t look so good... I know some people are really attached to their towels but I thought you wouldn’t mind if I used it because you’re such a nice guy. I’m super sorry. I’ll never touch your towel again- no, I’ll never even _look_ at your towel again. And I’ll buy you a new one, and..” Jack kept on talking about Mark and towels, and apparently Mark was so pissed that he actually blanked Jack _again_ and turned around to pick up his coffee. He sipped it with a stony face as Jack busted his lungs trying to apologise about the towel twenty million times. Suddenly Mark’s face changed and he was smiling at Jack, like he was actually _happy_ to see him. The smile that made Jack’s insides go a bit gooey. _What the actual fuck is happening!? Was Mark possessed by a demon? Is he a demon?Wait wait... four letters in his name... three points in a triangle, one eye… illu_ ** _m_** _inati…_ ** _M_** _ark…. He’s American…. I don’t actually know where illuminati are based but I heard there are lots of Americans in it…. Mark is part of the illuminati. Or maybe he just_ ** _is_** _the illuminati. Am I his victim test run? I heard that they have to kill someone to become part of the illuminati. Does thinking about the illuminati make them come for you? I feel like no, otherwise Shane Dawson would be the deadest person alive._  
“Now what’s all this about a towel?” he asked Jack, smiling. _Okay maybe he’s not part of the illuminati… my bad._  
“I’m sorry I used your towel.” Jack said shamefacedly, cheeks burning. “I didn’t realise how much they meant to you, and I-”  
“My towels? How much my _towels_ meant to me?   
“Yes… And I’m really sor-”  
“What happened to my towels?” _Here we go again._ _  
_ “I used it.”  
“ _You_ used my towel?”  
“Yes? I’m really reall-”  
“Wait. You used my _towel_?” Mark practically screamed, and Jack just knew he was facing death. _Ohmyfucking God he’s going to murder me over a towel he’s an actual psycho. Have i even written a will? I don’t think so. I hereby leave all my stuff to some people. Now that that’s sorted..._  
“Please don’t kill me!” he squeaked, hating the way his voice cracked.  
“Why the fuck would I kill you? Jack? What’s going on?”  
“I used your towel!” Jack sobbed. “I used your towel and now I’m gonna die.”   
_Curse you illuminati! Curse you and your evil towel loving ways!_


	13. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Mark's pov

“Okay right… what?” Mark asked, trying to get some semblance of logic working anywhere in his brain. Jack looked petrified, was screaming about Mark killing him, and all Mark knew was this all linked into a towel. _Is this a reference that I’m not getting but have just accidentally played along with? I don’t know what it would be a reference_ **_to_ ** _but there’s probably some form of towel related entertainment out there. Maybe that’s just what Jack’s into. No judge man._   
“Uhm… do you want some coffee Jack?” Jack looked confused and nodded, the look of confusion only intensifying when Mark just moved out of the way for Jack to access the coffee machine himself. “My brain’s not really working right now Jack. I wouldn’t want to mess up your coffee.” Mark explained, to which he got an ‘umm okay’ in reply. They were now positioned opposite to the way they were the first time Jack was round - Mark sat at the bar watching Jack make drinks.  Mark’s brain was slowly coming to life and he was registering more and more of the events that had just occurred.   
“Right. Straight up, I honestly have no fucking clue what you’ve got yourself worked up over. If I’ve done something wrong I’m so sorry, please let me help fund whatever it was. Was it a towel? When I fell into your wall did I knock over your towel? Is that was this is all about?” Jack had turned around while Mark was speaking and had now dropped his head between his shoulders and sounded like he was laughing. “Jack?” Mark asked. The Irishman raised his head and just looked so happy Mark wanted to kiss him. The look in Jack’s eyes was just pure affection, and Mark’s heart did a little thdump-thdump in his chest as he realised that affection was directed at _him_ . _Ah fuck it._ Without thinking he leaned forward towards Jack, noticing the Irishman’s eyes widen slightly in surprise as he saw the American come towards him. _Finally_ was the only thought that ran through Mark’s head as he pressed his lips against Jack’s. He’d given up on trying to figure anything out, the only thing he solidly knew was that he liked Jack, and not in a straight man kind of way. Jack kissed back, Mark was relieved to note, as they lazily kissed over the bar, both ignoring the sounds of coffee being ready behind Jack. Mark finally broke away to breathe, sitting back in his seat with a smug smile on his lips as he looked at Jack’s dazed expression.   
“ _That_ …was amazing.” Jack whispered out in a gush. “You wanna get breakfast with me?” he asked, blushing despite the fact he now knew Mark was 100%, totally, utterly gay for him.   
“Sure!” Mark said, grinning. Then he looked down at himself and back up to Jack. “Mind if I get changed first?” Jack gave Mark a once over, dragging his eyes over Mark’s body. The American squirmed under the scrutiny.   
“Well,” Jack said tilting his head and grinning at Mark. “ A little.” Mark blushed strongly and shoved Jack’s shoulder as Jack laughed brightly.


	14. So...Breakfast?

“So, breakfast? I’m starving.” Mark asked Jack’s back as he came behind where Jack was standing, looking at the picture he’d seen earlier of Mark and his friends. He was too adorable to resist, Mark was a sane man and could not hide his wants -  he wrapped his arms around Jack’s smaller frame and squeezed him, causing Jack to snort affectionately and try and squirm out of the unrelenting grip. Mark, however, was having none of it, only releasing Jack slightly to spin him round before hugging him tightly again.   
“I’m hungry” he whined softly in Jack’s ear as Jack rested his head on his shoulder. He heard Jack laugh softly against him, feeling his shoulders jostle his chin.   
”Stop laughing.” Mark grumbled, annoyed that the offending limb was getting in the way. Unfortunately that only made Jack jiggle his shoulders up and down some more, an act which _he_ found hilarious, but one that _Mark_ did not.   
“Ja-a-aaaaa-ack” Mark said, his head flopping off Jack’s shoulder as he released the Irishman from his grasp. He pouted at Jack until Jack grinned a wicked smile and started trying to bite the American's bottom lip. Mark let out an extremely manly squawk and legged it out of the room, yelling “Get the keys Jack!” and then proceeding to sing a variation of ‘ _Hit The Road Jack’_ loudly all the way down the stairs, accompanied with his loud burst of laughter as his own lyrics cracked him up. Jack just smiled, grabbed Mark’s keys which he’d somehow dropped into a coffee cup, and ran after him into the outside world.


	15. The End

“We should go clubbing.” Jack said, looking out of the window, knowing full well Mark had not stopped staring at him from the moment they sat down.  
“If you want.” Mark conceded.   
“You clubbing would be the funniest thing ever.” Jack said, already smiling at the prospect of seeing Mark and his ‘fly dance skills’ as he’d earlier described them.   
“We could make an event out of it.” Mark suggested. Jack turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Y’know, this weekend get everyone over. Meet all the mates, that kinda thing.”   
“What, Sam?” Jack squawked.   
“No, no, no - I meant like your friends from classes. We could host pre’s at mine and go clubbing afterwards. It needs to be a national acceptance, my fly dance skills.” Mark was just grinning at Jack as he planned the party, thinking of everything they might need to buy. The redhead nodded at the correct moments and offered suggestions when needed, but he mostly just stared in amazement at Jack and sometimes swooped in for a kiss.   
After they finished breakfast they just wandered round the streets together, hands lightly clasped between them. Jack did a lot of the dragging Mark about, not that Mark minded. They got a lot of girls staring at them with huge grins on their faces, especially when Jack tried on some skinny jeans which accentuated all the right places and Mark just could  _not_ stop looking. They enjoyed each others company up until 3, when Jack walked Mark back to the university.   
"I had a great time today." Jack said, looking up at Mark as the American encircled him with his arms.  
"Me too." Mark replied before leaning down slightly to kiss him. They got lost in the moment for a while, just kissing, their lips sliding over one anothers. Finally Mark pulled away and rested his head on Jack's. "I actually have to go now. I'll see you later?" Jack nodded whilst pouting slightly at the prospect of them being separated.   
"What time does it end?"   
"Five."  
"I'll be here."  
"Can't wait hun."  
"Neither can I." Jack replied, and with that both men turned away, wishing time would get a move on so that they could be in each others company once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a part two of this concerning the party if you want Xx
> 
> For now I'd just like to say a huge thank you to anyone that read this, anyone that left kudos and all of you who left me wonderful comments to read. I just love all of you. This work is dedicated to Carimus as they are the one who spurred me on to write more, and I owe you all of this. Thanks to all of you.
> 
> Special thanks go to:  
> Carimus (duh)  
> Dawnieangel76 (your life is so interesting and I wish you all the best everywhere Xx)  
> RainbowGummysh1pper (for never failing to brighten up my day with your brilliant comments, and for giving me the prompt I'm currently working on)  
> At_the_moment (for giving me such awesome feedback)  
> laura (for being just as insane as I am)  
> Septibean (for having a more human brain than I - it lets me know when I make sense and when I don't :D)  
> happylittlephans (because I got your amazing comment at 1am and it made me way too happy for my sanity)  
> And lastly to you. Because you are just so gosh darn amazing I love it!


End file.
